


Alley Meetings

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: The more time spent in Brooklyn, the harder it is for Race to go back to Manhattan.





	Alley Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Dawson's Creek

Race was used to having a shadow in Brooklyn. For as long as Spot had been King, he had someone following from a discreet distance, watching his back. What wasn;t usual was for his tail to be the King himself.

His relationship with Spot was always complicated. Spot was the reason he went to Manhattan. When Spot took over, it wasn’t safe for Racetrack to stay. He was Spot’s only weakness and wasn’t a well kept secret.

Lately, however, Spot would actively sell with Race. And, most importantly, he made no effort to hold back his displeasure when Race would leave to go back to Manhattan.

Racer reluctantly pulled away, leaning his head back against the alley wall, tilting his head to give Spot better access to his neck when it became clear that Spot wasn’t ready to let him leave.

“Sean,” Race finally pushed him back a little, knowing he had to get back to Manhattan soon if he wanted to get a decent night's sleep, “I need to get back. Jack’ll be pissed if I’m not back by curfew.”

“Tony,” Spot definitely did not whine, “ten more minutes.”

“Ten more minutes,” Racer sighed, pulling Spot back to his lips.

When they finally separated, Race moved to leave the alley, but Spot tugged him back.

“Don’t go,” Spot’s voice was soft but his eyes held as much sincerity as he could muster.

“What do you want from me?” Race sighed, leaning back against the wall.

“You.” Spot replied, his voice soft and his gaze fixed on Race, “I want you.”

“I can’t stay,” Race replied, hating having to say those words, “I have my responsibilities to ‘Hattan. I have to go back.”

“Some days, I wish I never had to leave.” Race confessed, letting Spot back into his space.

Spot gave a soft smile, a smile that was only ever directed at Race, resting his forehead against the blonde’s, “I wish you didn’t either. It’s never too late to come home.”

“If only it were that easy.” Race replied, reluctantly pulling away, “I need to go.”

Spot finally relented, stepping back and locking eyes with Race, “Just say the word, when you’re ready to come home. Just say the word.”  
Race nodded, giving Spot one more regretful look before running toward the bridge, toward his life in Manhattan, and away from the only person who had ever been home to him.


End file.
